sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Poundcake (song)
| recorded = 1990–1991 | studio = 5150, Studio City, California | genre = Heavy metal | length = | label = Warner Bros. | writer = *Eddie Van Halen *Michael Anthony *Alex Van Halen *Sammy Hagar | producer = *Andy Johns *Ted Templeman *Van Halen | prev_title = Feels So Good | prev_year = 1989 | next_title = Runaround | next_year = 1991 }} "Poundcake" is a Van Halen song and the opening track on their 1991 album For Unlawful Carnal Knowledge. "Poundcake" was the first song to be released as a single from the album making #1 on U.S. Billboard Album Rock Tracks chart and #74 in the UK Singles Chart. Composition Eddie Van Halen recalls that the song did not earn much of a reaction until producer Andy Johns suggested that he play the rhythm tracks with a 12-string guitar. Afterwards the band helped the composition of the song over the two electric 12-strings doubled beneath Eddie's usual dirty guitar. Regarding the guitar solo, Eddie said that "The solo goes four bars, another four bars, then two bars. Al kept insisting that it wasn’t finished. He likes to count, and I never do. I’m strictly feel. I’m always screwing around with time, because I never count.” Power drill The song features Eddie Van Halen using the sound of a Makita 6012HD power drill in the introduction and during the guitar solo. According to Eddie, a guitar technician was operating one of these drills at 5150 Studios while he was playing, and the sound captured was akin to "kick starting your engine". Subsequently, Eddie painted a drill with the Frankenstrat stripes to use during concerts.Edward Van Halen: A Definitive BiographyEverybody Wants Some: The Van Halen Saga Music video The official music video for "Poundcake," directed by Andy Morahan, shows Eddie using the technique with a Makita cordless power drill painted in his trademark red, black and white stripes. The video, itself, cuts between scenes of the band playing and a demure young lady - played by Diane Manzo - who has shown up for an audition (a handmade sign on the wall says "Van Halen Casting").Noblemania While waiting, she spies on the other girls through a hole in the changing room door and is fascinated by their provocative dress and behavior. When they finally notice her, one uses a power drill to create a hole in the door and harass her, ultimately scaring her off. The video is also preceded with a young girl reciting a poem of "What Are Little Girls Made Of?" The video ends with a blooper of the girl making a mistake and the director saying they will do another take. References External links * Pound Cake video from VH1Classic.com Category:1990 songs Category:1991 singles Category:Billboard Mainstream Rock number-one singles Category:Music videos directed by Andy Morahan Category:Song recordings produced by Andy Johns Category:Song recordings produced by Ted Templeman Category:Songs written by Michael Anthony (musician) Category:Songs written by Alex Van Halen Category:Songs written by Eddie Van Halen Category:Songs written by Sammy Hagar Category:Van Halen songs Category:Warner Records singles